Hospital infections and related complications are a tremendous burden to the patient, the physician, and the healthcare system. Many initiatives have been implemented to combat these problems and yet, ultimately, hand hygiene is still the single most effective means of spreading infection. It is estimated that 35-40% of healthcare providers are compliant with accepted hand hygiene protocols.
A tool for tracking hand washing which is simple, easily to adopt, inconspicuous, and which can provide real time feedback is needed.